Redpaw
'''Redpaw '''is a dangerous spy villain and one of the main antagonists in the Black Lion franchise. He was once one of the greatest dog inventors across Dog City until a sudden tragedy happened. He and his twin brothers, Vlad and Vladmir lost their parents when there was a burglar. Since then, Redpaw blamed the Dog Detectives for not saving his parents in time, so he decided to use his technology to kill the Dog Detectives and then take over Dog City. Background Redpaw was the eldest son of the Barkinstins who were wealthy and famous inventors who owned Barkinstin Inc, a corporation where the mechanically inclined dogs can build inventions that can aid the survival of the animal and human race. Redpaw and his younger brothers, Vlad and Vladmir planned on inheriting the family business once they turn 20. The Barkinstins were big supporters of the Dog Detectives. They were great friends with the Dog Detective Chief, Yapper and the other Dog Detectives. They especially build inventions to help the Dog Detectives on their missions. Not only did the Barkinstins love the Dog Detectives, they relied on their help especially since the probability of a burglar robbing them, is most likely. After Vlad and Vladmir turned 13, they were was a burglary that night. Mr. and Mrs. Barkinstin got their sons to safety and they went upstairs to call the Dog Detectives. Apparently, the Dog Detectives were dealing with a terrorist attack in Portland. Mr. Barkinstin begged for the Dog Detectives to come over and stop the burglary but by the time, he got off the phone, the burglar shot and killed the Barkinstins, thus leaving Redpaw, Vlad and Vladmir as orphans. The Dog Detectives came and caught the burglar but they obviously failed to rescue the Barkinstins. After his parents' funeral, Redpaw realized that the burglary and murder could've been stopped if the Dog Detectives would've came over to his mansion and apprehended the burglar. With him, inheriting the business, he plans to fulfill his parents' wishes by keeping Barkinstin Inc, the most successful business in America and destroy any other competition. Also, to avenge his parents' death, he plans to destroy the Dog Detective Agency and kill the Dog Detectives for letting his parents die. People all over America and in Dog City saw Redpaw as a respectable, polite and calm individual who was the idol of aspiring scientists. His first attempt to destroy the Dog Detective Agency failed because of Detective Pooch exposing the criminal's villainous nature to the Dog Detectives. Redpaw was arrested and his business corporation was put out of business for his plans to take over Dog City and enslave the human race. Redpaw is currently living in a castle outside of Dog City, hoping to exact his horrible vengeance on Detective Pooch for destroying his reputation. He plans to take over Dog City and enslave the human race which were his plans in his first appearance. Personality Redpaw is based on the classic spy villains who sit in a chair while rubbing their pet cat and talking in soft and debonair voice. After being exposed as the true villain he is, Redpaw is shown to be a dangerous and highly feared criminal with a high threat level. He is mostly calm and casually terminates his enemies in the most violent way as possible. He took the opportunity of using his parents' technology to make a set of inventions that he use to defeat his enemies once and for all. Redpaw loved inventing and receiving fame and money for it. He loved it so much that he would do anything to prevent anybody from taking it away. The tragic death of his parents transformed Redpaw into a dangerous and psychopathic monster who planned to kill the parents of detectives, so they can feel the same pain that Redpaw felt when he lost his parents. Redpaw's hatred of humans caused him to descend him into villainy. The other thing that led him to believe that humans were responsible for his parents' death was that he believes that humans deserve more protection than dogs. Instead of killing humans, Redpaw plans to enslave them. In the cartoon series, the humans he plans to capture and enslave are Gaspard and Plumette because according to them "they'll last longer" due to them having eternal youth. Redpaw is also described as a cowardly individual because after being defeated by his nemesis, he attempted to run away before being arrested by the police. Physical appearance Redpaw is a slightly obese Pitbull Terrier. He wears a red tuxedo and red dress pants. He has two sharp teeth sticking out of his mouth. He has sharp claws and a bright red birthmark on his left paw. Powers and Abilities * '''Dog Physiology: '''Redpaw is an anthropomorphic dog * '''Genius-Level Intellect: '''Redpaw inherited his father's intelligence and uses it to help him create inventions which he plans to conquer and rule Dog City. ** '''Skilled Inventor: '''With his father's technology, Redpaw continues to create the same kind of advanced of technology that Gaspard creates. * '''Master Pilot: '''During the final battle of the episode, Redpaw was shown to be a master pilot because of the ways, he tried to shake Pooch off of the wing of the plane. * '''Excellent Marksmanship: '''When Redpaw is usually murdering a detective or their family, he usually shoots them with a gun and according to him, he never misses. * '''Physical Strength: '''Despite his fat appearance, Redpaw is still strong enough to lift the large pieces of metal that he uses to build his machines. Appearances The Black Lion Redpaw serves as the main antagonist in some episodes. In those episodes, he plans to kill Pooch and enslave Matthew and Rebecca. Category:Article of the week Category:Dogs Category:The Black Lion characters Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Adults Category:Inventors Category:Businesspeople Category:Orphans Category:TV Animation characters Category:Singing characters Category:Wooten characters Category:Main antagonists Category:Villains who aren't revealed to be bad at first Category:Animated characters Category:Thieves Category:Siblings Category:Wooten Villains Category:Characters in Storybooks Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Mechanics Category:Russian characters Category:Scientists Category:Bosses Category:Pilots